Aquellas veces
by Zadel Yaen
Summary: [8059] Juntos habían pasado muchas situaciones difíciles y momentos felices... días en los que no entendían todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y otros en los que se habían dado cuenta de algo. En todas aquellas veces se habían acercado poco a poco... hasta hacerse prácticamente inseparables.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquella vez cuando se dio cuenta de algo**

Yamamoto siempre se perdía algo de las conversaciones entre Tsuna y Gokudera, la mayoría de las veces intentaba poner atención cuando hablaban y entenderlos, pero casi nunca lo conseguía. De todos modos a él le gustaba estar con ellos, almorzar juntos e ir riendo en su camino a casa. Todos los días habían sido divertidos desde que se había hecho amigo de Tsuna y ahora se pasaba su tiempo libre intentando adivinar que pasaría al día siguiente… ¡todo se había vuelto muy interesante!

No sabía el porque de muchas cosas. No sabía por qué a Tsuna le gustaba correr en ropa interior por ahí, aunque era cierto que cuando lo hacía parecía mucho más confiable. ¡Tal vez por eso es que cada vez tenían más amigos!

Tampoco sabía dónde ocultaba tanta dinamita Gokudera, siempre llegó a preguntarse si sus pantalones tenían algún bolsillo especial y lo observaba con atención cada que tenía la oportunidad. Aquel chico era demasiado interesante y cada vez quería conocerlo más y más.

Aunque el béisbol llenaba sus días por completo, también le gustaba estar con sus amigos y jugar a la mafia.

Aquel juego era bastante divertido, Tsuna era el jefe y todos los demás eran sus guardianes. Gokudera parecía bastante entusiasmado con aquello y su ambición más grande era llegar a ser la mano derecha de Tsuna.

Yamamoto se reía bastante cuando Gokudera trataba de llamar la atención de su jefe y algunas veces le gustaba molestarlo pretendiendo que él también quería ser la mano derecha de su décimo. ¡Era muy divertido estar con Gokudera!

Sabía que Gokudera siempre rechazaba cualquier ayuda que alguien le ofreciera, quería parecer independiente... y Yamamoto a veces lo admiraba, a veces sentía que no estaba siendo justo.

El día en que se dio cuenta de que el juego de la mafia no era un juego, fue cuando Gokudera estuvo a punto de morir. El chico que pretendía ser la mano derecha de Tsuna había arriesgado su vida en el afán de conseguir el anillo Vongola, y en cierta manera había sido tonto, aunque no se lo dijera.

Él mismo estuvo a punto de cometer una tontería mayor cuando pensó que no podría volver a jugar béisbol, ese día Tsuna lo había salvado, le había dado una segunda oportunidad. Pero la batalla de la tormenta no se comparaba con su anterior intento de suicidio, Gokudera tenía razones de sobra por las cuales seguir viviendo… Yamamoto nunca había estado tan aliviado como cuando vio que Gokudera regresaba de aquella batalla sin sentido, pero que era bastante real, de eso se dio cuenta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquella vez cuando escapó de la muerte**

Desde el principio Gokudera había sabido todo acerca de la mafia y de la familia Vongola. Cuando conoció al décimo sabía que había encontrado su lugar, decidió darlo todo por él, protegerlo sin importar lo que pasara, ser su mano derecha, la persona en la que más confiara.

Al principio fue difícil adaptarse al modo de vida de Namimori, desconfiaba de todos y no estaba dispuesto a relacionarse con media escuela como parecía hacerlo Yamamoto. Ese chico era molesto, realmente insoportable, siempre andaba sonriendo por ahí como idiota y lo que era peor, no dejaba de seguirlos a él y al décimo. Simplemente le fastidiaba ver su cara, y su estúpida obsesión con el béisbol, Yamamoto definitivamente no podría llegar a ser un miembro valioso para la familia, eso lo sabía.

Se había sentido bastante confiado antes de la batalla de la tormenta, estaba satisfecho con los resultados de su entrenamiento. Sin embargo durante la batalla sentía miedo, responsabilidad, desesperación. Sólo pensaba en ganar por el bien del décimo y de la familia; no pensaba en cuidar su propia vida, sólo le importaba obtener el anillo de la tormenta.

No podía imaginarse perdiendo a pesar de que su oponente era uno de los mejores asesinos del mundo. Se obligó a mantener la compostura y la mente fría en todo momento._ Todo lo hacía por el décimo _se seguía diciendo a si mismo.

Pero había algo que no había podido ver aún, más allá del deber que tenía con la familia estaban sus amigos. No se había dado cuenta de eso antes, y lo hizo hasta el último momento, segundos antes de que se diera cuenta de que moriría si no abandonaba aquella batalla que se había convertido en algo sin sentido.

En los últimos momentos, cuando había huido dejando su mitad del anillo atrás, sólo tenía en mente que quería ver aquellos fuegos artificiales con todos, con el décimo, con la vaca estúpida, incluso con el idiota del béisbol.

Había escapado por poco, se le había dado otra oportunidad, no iba a desperdiciarla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Día de lluvia**

_Ese día sería la batalla de la lluvia…_

_Nada parecía haber cambiado desde la batalla de la tormenta, Lambo seguía en el hospital, Tsuna aún no había completado su entrenamiento… todos parecían bastante ocupados con sólo esas dos situaciones. Pero había un par de chicos que sólo estaban interesados en sus propios problemas._

* * *

><p>Gokudera había resultado mal herido de su pelea con Belphegor y esto había preocupado a todos, aunque el chico no hizo más que decirles a todos que sólo eran unos pocos rasguños.<p>

Más que nada sólo lo decía para que el décimo no se preocupara, no quería poner una carga más sobre él, además tenía orgullo, ya era bastante malo que hubiera perdido la batalla, no quería causar ningún tipo de lástima en nadie.

Ya era de tarde en el hospital cuando cerró los ojos y se puso a rememorar las batallas que habían tenido hasta entonces, habían resultado ganadores en sólo una ocasión y ya habían perdido tres anillos Vongola incluyendo el anillo del cielo… no era momento de pensar en situaciones pesimistas, pero no podía dejar de imaginar todos los escenarios que podrían salir mal en la batalla de esa noche.

Squalo era un tipo de temer, ya les había mostrado lo que era capaz de hacer con la espada y no es que desconfiara de las habilidades del idiota del béisbol, pero sabía que no eran suficientes para derrotar al tipo de cabello largo.

En esos momentos no podía hacer otra cosa más que preocuparse, no quería interrumpir el entrenamiento del Décimo y sabía que ir con Yamamoto no le iba a servir para nada ya que tampoco tenía ninguna palabra de aliento que dar. ¿Qué diría? ¿_Esfuérzate? ¿Puedes ganar? _No. Ni en un millón de años iría a decirle tal cosa a alguien que incluso se tomaba el asunto de la mafia como un juego.

Así que se quedaría ahí hasta que fuera la hora de la batalla, ya le había pedido a Ryohei que fuera a recogerlo, le diría a Romario que eran órdenes del Décimo para que lo dejara ir.

Los minutos pasaban lenta y cruelmente, quería saber ya el resultado de aquella batalla, quería verificar por si mismo que Yamamoto de verdad era un miembro útil para la familia, **_que viviría…_** tan pronto como ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente, frunció el ceño, ¿por qué rayos le importaría la vida de un idiota como aquel? No, simplemente era porque era uno de los guardianes del Décimo, eso era todo, eso era todo….

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se quedara completamente dormido.

Lo despertó un gran grito que venía del pasillo, y justo cuando se preguntaba quién rayos podría estar causando tal alboroto en el hospital, se abrió la puerta de un golpe.

—¡Hey! ¡Cabeza de pulpo! ¡La batalla está a punto de iniciar! – gritó Ryohei, parecía estar en excelente forma a pesar de que aún tenía el brazo en cabestrillo.

—Oi cabeza de césped, no grites de esa manera o despertarás hasta a los muertos – dijo Gokudera tranquilamente, diciéndose a sí mismo que no debería de estar pensando en ningún tipo de muerte en esos momentos.

—¡Vámonos! ¡O llegaremos tarde al EXTREMO!

Gokudera no sabía de dónde sacaba tanta energía aquel chico, bueno… era el guardián del sol después de todo, quizá de verdad era algún tipo de planta que absorbía la luz solar. La sola idea de que así fuera lo animó un poco y no la descartó, ya habría tiempo para investigar eso.

El trayecto hasta la secundaria Namimori fue difícil, ya que estaba cubierto con vendas de la cabeza a los pies, Romario le había dicho que era así como se trataba a un hombre… bueno al menos era mejor que ser tratado por el pervertido de Shamal.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con el Décimo, Reborn-san y…

—¡Yamamoto! — gritó Ryohei llamando también la atención de los otros dos —¡lamentamos llegar tarde!

Gokudera se mantuvo detrás, revisaba el semblante de Yamamoto buscando algún tipo de debilidad o duda pero no los encontró, al contrario, el chico parecía más alegre y confiado que de costumbre. Esto lo molestó

—Lo traje conmigo — dijo Ryohei

Gokudera no se había dado cuenta de que todos lo miraban hasta que el Décimo exclamó con terror

—¡Una momia!

—¡No! soy yo Décimo — exclamó Gokudera a toda prisa desenvolviendo parte de las vendas que tenía sobre su cabeza. En esos momentos pudo ver mejor la sonrisa despreocupada que tenía el idiota —Además, no quiero morir sin saber cómo van las cosas, no puedo permanecer en la cama sin ver este combate — le dijo a Yamamoto con un tono que intentaba ocultar su preocupación.

—¡Hahaha! eres un pesimista — dijo Yamamoto con el tono de alegría que tan bien conocía.

—¡Y tú eres un despreocupado! – le gritó Gokudera, provocando otra risa en Yamamoto – ¡bien, vamos! — exclamó con fingida energía provocando solo que se tropezara con las vendas.

_¡De verdad, el idiota del béisbol no tenía remedio!_ Pensaba mientras el Décimo lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Momentos después luchaba consigo mismo tratando de sofocar las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de él:

**_Pelea bien, no hagas nada estúpido, regresa con vida…_**

* * *

><p>Yamamoto disfrutaba todo lo que podía en los últimos momentos con sus amigos antes de la batalla, no quería pensar en la gran responsabilidad que estaba sobre él, sólo tenía en mente lo que le había dicho su viejo en la tarde: <em>el Shigure Souen ryuu era un estilo perfecto e impecable, el más poderoso e invencible.<em> No había lugar para dudas, no si todo dependía de él.

Yamamoto podía ver que todos estaban nerviosos, podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, el senpai herido, Tsuna estresado, Gokudera… aquel chico se preocupaba demasiado, ¿no tenía suficiente con sus problemas? Pensó.

Aunque él estaba también nervioso unas horas antes, ahora se sentía un poco más liviano, más confiado.

Squalo le había parecido desde el principio un oponente formidable, pero esta vez no se dejaría intimidar, tal vez hubiera destrozado cientos de estilos, tal vez también el estilo que le había heredado su viejo, pero no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, no sin dar una buena pelea.

Desde el inicio de la batalla se sintió capaz de recordar todas las formas del Shigure Souen, más bien su cuerpo era el que las recordaba, su mente estaba lejos, pensaba en todas las cosas que habían pasado hasta ahora: las dificultades… pero sobre todo los momentos felices, todos aquellos en que se había sentido capaz de sonreír con sinceridad. Ya lo había dicho bien Tsuna, _peleaban por volver a tener esos instantes de paz junto a todos._

Pero él…

Él luchaba por sus propios motivos también, a veces podía llegar a ser egoísta, luchaba por tener la paz que siempre había valorado junto a su viejo, la tienda de sushi, el béisbol… **_Gokudera…_**

En ningún momento de la batalla había sentido miedo, se había mantenido frío y consciente del peligro, nunca pensó en asesinar a su oponente, así que cuando venció a Squalo gracias a la forma que había creado sobre la marcha se sintió vencedor, pudo sonreír con sinceridad, tratando de mostrar a sus amigos que ya no había nada de qué preocuparse…

Pero no había terminado aún, momentos después Squalo había sido devorado por un tiburón justo frente a sus ojos. Y no había podido hacer nada; toda su felicidad se había desvanecido, no había podido salvarlo.

* * *

><p>Gokudera había observado cada instante de la batalla de la lluvia sin perderse ningún detalle. No podía creer lo asombroso que había estado el idiota del béisbol, cada movimiento, cada forma bien ejecutada… todo lo había sorprendido. Su misma expresión lo hubiera delatado si es que alguien lo hubiera estado observando.<p>

También tuvo momentos en los que tuvo miedo, en los que maldecía por dentro a Reborn-san por haber metido a Yamamoto en la mafia, porque ese chico no se merecía eso, no se merecía aquel mundo de sangre y dolor. Lo podía ver claramente en sus expresiones, Yamamoto no atacaba para matar, si no era capaz de eso… ¿podría sobrevivir en un futuro?

Sabía que se hacía muchas preguntas sin respuesta obvia y también sabía que se mortificaba de más, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Después de la batalla de la tormenta había cambiado, había empezado a valorar más su vida… la de todos.

—Eres un idiota presumido — le espetó Gokudera a Yamamoto en cuanto estuvieron de nuevo los dos solos de camino a sus casas. Todo lo que había sentido durante la batalla lo había guardado ya muy dentro.

—¡Hahaha! Pero gané —contestó Yamamoto con el tono jovial de siempre que se había obligado a utilizar, era verdad había ganado, pero la victoria le sabía agridulce.

—Tche, no me vengas con eso ¡te luciste de más! – dijo Gokudera cada vez más enfadado.

—No, lo que pasa es que estás enfadado porque no ganaste —dijo Yamamoto tentando su suerte porque sabía que Gokudera ya estaba bastante enojado.

—Cállate… - había acertado, estaba otra vez molestando a su orgullo ya muy lastimado. Pero no sólo era eso, había algo más que lo molestaba y **_Yamamoto tenía que ver no cabía duda._**

—¿Ah? ¿No estaba equivocado? —preguntó Yamamoto con un toque de ingenuidad, la verdad no había sido difícil saber qué era lo que estaba pensando Gokudera – ¡lo que pasa es que eres muy fácil de leer!

—¡Vete a la mierda idiota! —exclamó Gokudera disponiéndose a prender un cartucho de dinamita que tenía en la mano.

—Maa maa~ —dijo Yamamoto tratando de serenar al chico de las bombas, no quería salir más herido de lo que ya estaba —¡sólo decía! Además no me lucí, sólo peleé.

—Como todo un idiota —dijo Gokudera tomando su encendedor y prendiendo un cigarrillo en vez de la dinamita que había vuelto a guardar.

—¡Hahaha! —Yamamoto rió, sabía que no podría obtener nada más de Gokudera aquella noche y que si trataba de conversar más acabaría explotando. No, ya habría otros días.


End file.
